Naruto Moon: A Wonderful Farmer!
by derp for brains
Summary: Naruto and the rest of the lovable cast of characters or as much as we can fit in an alternative universe based on the 'Harvest Moon' game series! When Naruto's the farmer, anything goes for everyone in the town!


**Naruto Moon: A Wonderful Farmer**

**by The Cinnamon Godfairybunny**

Greetings! This is the Cinnamon Godfairybunny talking and writing this fic. I hope you enjoy it! I include this line for a good reason. I declare to you at this point that "Naruto" and all its concepts and characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and the Jump! Publishers as well as Viz and what not. "Harvest Moon" is also acknowledged as property of Natsume and Nintendo.

Hello! Thank you for your purchase of the game "NARUTO MOON: A WONDERFUL FARMER!". We the developers hope you enjoy the wonderful, entertaining world within the game and its features!

There are features such as:

Be able to have regular cows, sheep, and chickens, available to own as adults OR raise from birth with pairings and miracle potions!

Home expansions- Like to cook? There's a kitchen available for you! Want a bigger bed? Sure! You're going to need one later, anyway!

The ability to grow crops and create dairy products to ship every day, every season!

Enjoyable neighbors from the nearby town of Konoha!

The ability to court and marry the girls of the town!

And the newest feature that "NARUTO MOON" offers is the Farmer Naruto point of view!

But, you must be questioning who this Naruto fellow is at this time...in fact you must be questioning why the big difference in the title exists! No worries- this is a whole new game open to the veteran users! Guess why? There's a whole new cast to see! Below are just some of the characters you'll come to love and interact with.

Cast of Characters

**Farmer Naruto** – The main character! He's the only farmer in this game you'll ever need to play as!

**Jiraiya **– The co-owner of Naruto's farm, he'll be helping him out for any of his farming and shipping needs.

**Sarutobi** – The name of the town's Mayor. He's an old guy whose first name isn't really released to the rest of the town.

**Kurenai and Asuma – **The town winery couple who will supply all the alcohol that the town will ever need.

**Sasuke** – The Leaf's angsty bartender. He has an older brother that he has a grudge against for reasons about food.

**Anko** – Sasuke's assistant at the bar. She's one of the girls you can marry.

**Gai and Rock Lee** – Father and son pair who love to train their bodies to the max! They live in town.

**Pastor Iruka** – A man of the collar, he's the one to talk to when you're having problems with people or nature.

**Doctor Tsunade **– The healer who has potions up her sleeve for you, and some few tricks of touch as well!

**Nurse Shizune** – Doctor Tsunade's assistant who is willing to help out and also, can be courted for marriage!

**Tenten** – The daughter of the innkeeper who passed away, she now takes care of the place all by herself. Maybe you can marry her, too. Maybe.

**Sakura** – The pink haired girl that is learning how to run the chicken shop along with her brother. This is a girl you can court.

**Shikamaru** – The brother of Sakura. He's rather laidback but can be strict. He does know his chickens and happens to love animals in general.

**Ino **– The daughter of Inoichi the shopkeeper. She knows her stuff about seeds for your farm. She could also be another sweetheart for you!

**Inoichi** – The father of Ino. He's the owner of the supermarket and seed shop.

**Hinata** – The librarian of Konoha, who lives with her younger sister **Hanabi**. She's rather shy and withdrawn. However, talk to her enough and she might start to open up to you. One of the girls you can marry.

**Orochimaru** – The local scientist who loves to experiment in his lab. You can hear explosions coming from his area.

**Choji** – An artist who came to reside in Konoha, he appreciates all beautiful things in life.

**Shino **–The beekeeper who keeps the town's honey supplies up, he has an affinity for bugs.

**Kiba **– The keeper of the town dog kennel, he's always seen with his abnormally large dog, **Akamaru**.

**Neji **– Hinata and Hanabi's cousin who wanders around from place to place. Currently resides at Tenten's inn, not wanting to be a burden to his cousins.

**Kakashi **– The seemingly lazy owner of the town ranch who is always caught reading a dirty book by an author whose name you just can't seem to put your finger on. You can get your cows and sheep from him, among other things.

This cast would not be complete without the **Harvest Sprites**! Their names are **Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi**. Come to them to chat and ask for help, as well as play games when there's nothing else better to do!

There are also seasonal characters that come around.

**Itachi **– The brother of Sasuke. He is the local judge gourmet who determines the best cook in town during the Cooking Festival, held three times a year.

**The Sand Siblings** – Not much is known about these three, other than the fact that they reside at the beach every summer. Their names are **Temari**, **Gaara**, and **Kankuro**. As far as the townspeople know, they're just plain weird.

**The Great Goddess - **Her formal name's **Kyuubi**, and that's all you need to know. You need to be THE Ultimate Farmer to even have a chance to court her!

So now that you know all that you need to know about this game, go on and play!

This is Cinnamon Godfairybunny speaking again! I am hoping that I didn't weird you out with this cast list, but I figured it's important to get it out there before I start really getting my brother to posting the chapters. Please review, as that I will be using it as motivation for updates, and so that I know it's an okay task to set myself to! Thanks for reading this preview kinda chapter then, and hope to see some returning readers over and over again!

UPDATED 19 June 2008  
My brother added some characters and I became inspired to add the Great Goddess because of that. He himself had added Shino, Kiba, Neji and Kakashi. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
